


Marks

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Consent, F/F, Mildly Aggressive Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: It's something no one ever sees, a side of Lissa that Maribelle alone is aware of, but what happens when this knowledge is acted upon?





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with fire, you're liable to get burnt.

If anyone else had caught Lissa's eyes hungrily devouring Maribelle's soft, supple skin that she made a point to maintain even in these harsh times, they would probably think that Lissa was staring at a daring bug, or unseemly patch of dirt that inexplicably found it's way onto her wife's skin, but Maribelle knew better. She would always be sweet and innocent in her eyes, even if the girl fixed her with an unladylike gaze from time to time. The flushed cheeks could easily be passed off, but poor Lissa was simply terrible at ogling with discretion.

"Enjoying the bath, I see." Maribelle had waited a good five seconds before saying anything, Lissa was startled now, but hadn't even been wary of Maribelle before,"Hehe, you're not even trying anymore, Darling."

"T-Trying what? I'm not trying anything!" Lissa asserted, suddenly _not_ looking the young noble's way.

Maribelle smirked and slid closer, she chuckled softly when Lissa jumped at the feeling of Maribelle's thigh brushing against hers. It was so cute how she was innocently affectionate most of the time, as if her knowledge of love and romance was limited to holding hands or maybe kisses on the cheek--if no one was looking--but when it was just her and Maribelle, no tables, no tea, no expectations, no company, no interruption, and all the time in the world, Lissa's eyes were known to wander. In a way, Lissa was just as innocent as ever, a shy and nervous young woman who's most bold acts consisted of sneaking a kiss onto Maribelle's cheek, approaching the troubadour's tent late in the evening, and staring at her lover when she thought no one was looking, but her eye striping have lasted.

 

The healer wrapped an arm around around Lissa's lithe form, cupped one cheek and pecked the other. With all the affection she was receiving, out in the open spring, in broad daylight, Lissa's cheeks as red, hot, and wide spread as a gout of arcfire, "All this time I thought you were trying to avoid getting caught staring at me, but I guess not...were you hoping I'd catch you _leering_ and take a not-so-wild guess as to what was on your mind?"

"I-I'm not leering...I was hardly even looking!" Lissa let out a gasp and squirmed when Maribelle lips found her cheek, but moving away was the last thing on her mind. Still, she had some concerns, "Maribelle, outdoors, in the middle of the day...!"

"Has a certain charm, doesn't it?" Maribelle grinned, pecking Lissa's cheek as she sat back on her knees, watching Lissa glance over her shoulder, "Oooh, that's right, we're the first to the springs, aren't we? The other ladies still have as yet unfinished work at camp...we should certainly stop, lest they return and catch us in the act..." She knew that statement wasn't true, while Lissa may have thought otherwise, she specifically gave the illusion so as to further mess with her dear, sweet Lissa. The truth of it was that the army wouldn't be moving again for another few days, they had the springs to themselves.

"Y-Yeah...mm...that was cruel of you, you know." Lissa halfheartedly grumbled, folding her arms indignantly, "Not to mention...very unladylike."

"I fully intend to take responsibility for this outburst of mine...it must the abyssal loneliness that threatens to crush me these days..." Maribelle sighed as she leaned back on one of the smooth rocks that provided shade, the heels of her feet pushing into the ground to propel her back, "I know it's for the best, but I wish I could stay closer to you in those battles."

"It's hard, yeah...I really miss you to. Can't even sleep together because we need healers everywhere and everyone's getting hurt...even some of the healers need healers. And yeah, I...I want you, but there's just no good time, either we're in hot springs with other girls for unwinding or we're in battle or marching there." Lissa heaved a great sigh that might surprise one given her smaller frame, and sat next to her lover, face still red as she laid on the troubadour's shoulder and stared at her breasts. It was clear to Maribelle that this had been a mental weight--the mental weight--that she'd been keeping to herself, which explained her stares, the occasional lip bite when they were alone at night in one of their tents as she tried not to pounce on Maribelle and beg her to take her there and then.

"Ah-ha, so you do need this!" Maribelle purred, sitting up and grinning at Lissa as she held her cheek, "Tension isn't good...and remember...healers need healers." Maribelle giggled as the familiar lip bite told her Lissa was trying to really believe that they would be walked in on, but...she really didn't want to worry about it, "A little sexual therapy is understandable considering you've been without for so long, while everyone and their future child has  _someone_ to keep them...warm at night." Obviously no one needed help keeping warm, it was more than hot enough in Valm.

"W-Well...we are a couple..." Lissa whispered, tapping her fingers together tentatively, "I've been missing your touch at night..."

Maribelle beamed as she wrapped her arms around Lissa, "Thinking of you while touching myself is sorely lacking..." Maribelle murmured tossing a leg over Lissa's, straddling her legs and palming her chest, thumbing at her nipples, enjoying the way her darling shivered.

"Y-You, um...do that alone?" Lissa eyed Maribelle curiously as she spoke, "How does no one hear you...I would think that risk alone would give you second thoughts."

"By doing it...very...quietly." She leaned in closer to Lissa's ear with every word and when she finished her brief explanation, she tickled Lissa's cheek with the tip of her tongue.

"Ugh, not fair..." Lissa grumbled, though she was soon struggling not to pant too loudly when Maribelle licked her cheek.

"I could stay over some night and...help you be quiet." Maribelle offered, a mischievous grin plastered on her face for a few moments before she became serious again, "The important thing is committing to it, just let go of all other thoughts and focus only on what I'm doing to you, if you worry it might take longer...so don't try to hard to be quiet, let me hear your beautiful voice."

Lissa whined softly as Maribelle's lips found hers, she slid her tongue between the princess' lips, a bit early considering this was the first kiss during this instance of intimacy, but the goal was to have Lissa finish quickly. After playing with Lissa's nipple's, her hands slid down, though Maribelle soon paused and drew away from her sweetheart, "Maribelle...?"

"Slid down more and put your legs on my shoulder." Mirabelle patted Lissa's thigh and licked her lips, "It's been too long since I've tasted you."

Lissa hummed as she scooted forward and leaned back, legs trembling as she exposed herself to her lover. She was trying really hard not to worry, but at the same time doing something like this with Maribelle in a place like this excited her, just knowing they could get caught together. Of course, she was supposedly royalty, but then, she never made a point to act like it--especially when it came to Maribelle, though she tried not to do anything untoward for her lover's reputation--so if Maribelle wanted to do this here...she wasn't about to be any less naughty than Maribelle, especially where her tongue was involved.

Maribelle's tongue slid along her slit, up and down, pressing just a bit against the slick folds, earning a soft cry from her wife. She knew Lissa probably thought it was necessary, but she didn't want Lissa to finish too quickly, she wanted to drag this moment out and enjoy it. The troubadour slid her hands up along Lissa's inner thigh, spreading her lower lips as her she buried her face between her wife's thighs, glancing off to the side and grinning when she saw how awkwardly Lissa's legs splayed out for her.

As she licked and traced around the pink flesh behind Lissa's lower lips, she noticed an oddly shaped ring of a slightly deeper hue than the surrounding area, "My treasure," She purred between hungry licks, "I believe I've found your mark..." She traced her finger along the moist flesh, giggling when Lissa's eyes widened, realizing through a growing haze of pleasure what it was Maribelle was referring to, "mm, not that that's the first thing on your mind right now..."

Lissa let out a pleasant squeal as Maribelle got up on her knees and leaned over the cleric, her fingers dipping into Lissa's heat, steadily moving in deep before her hand was rocking into her love's hips. Lissa held onto Maribelle's shoulders as her hips moved with her wife's digits, groaning uninhibitedly with every deep stroke of those slender fingers within her.

Her feet splashed against the water, trying to get some traction on the slippery rock beneath her soles as she felt the pressure Maribelle pent up inside her swell until it overwhelmed her, her voice low and soft until she released hard around her wife, incoherent cries of bliss ringing through the mostly empty springs...

 

Sumia felt odd, leading the way blind across the expanse, as though she'd fall over at any moment, and she knew after they left the springs, she'd fall over so many times...but that was how she liked it, her feet dependent on the words of her wife to find solid ground. It was so thrilling, and somehow liberating, which was ironic considering her hands were tied, but she did love to trust Cordelia with her life.

She did find it just a little tricky to walk with the redhead's arms around her, wanting to cave into the hand on her breast as the other slipped just under her waist, but she knew that must've been because they were close to the place Cordelia had all picked out for them.

Suddenly the hands on her just stopped, she let out a groan, which was all she could get out before Cordelia turned her around. She didn't hear Lissa's blissful screams, or see the two women staring at Cordelia, she staring back at them, the mutual agreement to forget that anything here happened...but was she in for a story later, after they got back to their tent, though Cordelia had to remove her blindfold and freed her wrists; she would count herself lucky that Cordelia hadn't found a place to hang removed her clothes before getting to the springs.


End file.
